The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 10 - "Under the Sea"
Before Candlehead could swim away, Chuck blocked her path. Chuck: "Candlehead - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He led Candlehead back to sitting on the rock. Candlehead wasn't sure if she agreed with him, but she's willing to listen to him. Chuck: "The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake " Chuck swims towards Candlehead as he continued to sing. Chuck: "You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Candlehead turned her head away, angrily. Chuck: "Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor" A lot of fish swam around Candlehead, who enjoys it and floats a little upward as she twirls a lot. Chuck: "Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea" Chuck then swam up to a blue Zoo Tycoon Lobster who's playing the clams like drums. Then Chuck did the drums. Chuck & Lobster: "Down here all the fish is happy" Chuck: "As off through the waves they roll" Chuck & Lobster: "The fish on the land ain't happy" Chuck: "They sad 'cause they in their bowl As Chuck sings that, a big, sad looking cyan video game fish was floating inside a bubble. Chuck: "But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry" On "hungry" Chuck uses his beak to pop the bubble. Cyan Fish: "Guess who's gon' be on the plate" Chuck: "Under the sea" Candlehead was fidgeting with the same flowers. Chuck: "Under the sea" Suddenly, one flower pops up from the ground, revealing a Zoo Tycoon seahorse. Chuck: "Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us" Then a bunch of Zoo Tycoon seahorse; pop up and swam around Candlehead. Chuck: "In fricassee" Chuck saw a hook, picks it up and puts it in a clam lollipop and the clam didn't like it. Chuck: "We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea" As Chuck sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Chuck dodged it. Snails from Snails Reloaded sang. Chuck: "Under the sea" The Snails from Snails Reloaded sang again. Soon, all kinds of video game fish gathered around to join in the song. Chuck: "Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally" The Snails from Snails Reloaded sang again. Chuck: "Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play Then the Zoo Tycoon Beluga Sturgeon played a clarinet like thing while the Zoo Tycoon Manta Ray used rocks as symbols. Chuck: "We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul" Video Game Fluke: "Yeah" Chuck: "The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow" They were so in tuned with the music that they didn't see Jay appearing. The bluebird glided his way through the dance floor. He accidentally bumped into one of the dancing fish, but got up and didn't lose his cool. The bluebird spotted Candlehead on the rock. Candlehead smiled upon seeing her friend. Jay whispered something into Candlehead's ear. Candlehead followed Jay out of the dance party. On Chuck's right, one group was playing instruments. On his left, another group was doing the conga. Inside a big video game fish, a candy shrimp played on the former's teeth as if it were a xylophone. Chuck: "Under the sea" Red Zoo Tycoon lobsters sang. Chuck: "Under the sea" The Red Zoo Tycoon lobsters sang again. Chuck was riding a school of video game fish and jump off them. Chuck: "When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand" As he sang, he picked up some sand and tosses it. Chuck: "We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here know how to jam here Under the sea" Chuck swam up and begin to laugh and danced and he sang the next part. Chuck: "Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea" Everybody, happily pointed their hands to the rock. Chuck: "Candlehead? Candlehead?" Just realizing that she's not there, everybody swam off in disappointment. Only Chuck stayed. Chuck: "Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Voice: "Chuck!" Then Chuck turned to see Bubbles swimming to him. Bubbles: "Chuck, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." Chuck: "The sea king?" Bubbles nodded. Bubbles: "He wants to see you right away - something about Candlehead." Then he swam off, leaving Chuck in a big panic state. Chuck: "He knows!" He is in boiling water! Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction